When Life Gives You Grimmjow
by maestro de la muerte
Summary: Grimmjow's obsessed with a certain berry. What happens when he finally gets his chance? What else but hot smexy action!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So just a short something-something that I wanted to write because...I dunno know actually. But hopefully you'll enjoy this little piece until the next chapter of my other story (I haven't forgotten it, just having a little trouble putting pen to paper...). Sorry in advance for any OOC, tried my best!**

**Warnings: swearing, boyxboy...**

**Disclaimer: I no own bleach... :'(**

* * *

He liked watching him.

He liked watching him walking, eating, drinking, smiling, laughing (though he didn't do that a lot), socializing…he liked to watch all of it. Wherever he was, whatever he was doing, he made it his business to be there, _just_ out of sight, and watch him. Bore holes into him. Analyze him – from the top of his sunset-coloured hair all the way down his lean build and slim legs, until his voracious gaze finally rested on those perfectly-sized feet. Yeah, even his _foot size_ was perfect to him. The more he watched, the more he realized that everything the beautiful male did was utterly…flawless. He was entranced – every movement cast a spell on him, until he couldn't look away.

It didn't help that the other lived down the hallway from him. Because of that, they usually visited the same restaurants, the same bars, the same clothing stores…almost everywhere he went, his face haunted him, whether he liked it or not. It was that constant exposure that drove him crazy, that made him want to kidnap him sometimes, just so he could have that perfection all to himself.

But what really made him see red was how the other was constantly surrounded by, what were to his mind, threats. Girls seemed to gravitate towards him, constantly flirting and unashamedly putting their assets on display. It didn't matter to him that the one receiving the attention never seemed to notice it – it was the _principle_ of the matter! You didn't mess with someone else's property…and the man was – the man was Grimmjow Jaegerjaques property. He just didn't know it.

* * *

Every Sunday, Grimmjow had baseball practice. He played for a local team, competing against other teams from around the city, sometimes the district. Since the majority of the team's players all lived within a relatively short distance from each other, they had agreed to hold the practices at the local park. This was more than fine for Grimmjow, because on Sundays, a certain obsession of his (though he _refused_ to call it that) was also found at the park, usually just hanging out with his friends.

But sometimes Grimmjow got lucky, and one of the friends – usually the obnoxious red-head – would bring a soccer ball and they'd all play. At times like these, Grimmjow would take a break and lounge around in the shade, enjoying the fluid way that the other moved, the way those vibrant strands whipped around his flushed face, the way his ochre eyes flashed and gleamed in delight. Grimmjow would lie there and get lost in the sight before him, imagining the things he could do to that body. His body would burn to go over and make the man pant for _him_, flush for _him, _for those eyes to be centered squarely on him and him only.

Then there were those _blessed_ days, when the sun was especially hot and waves of heat could be seen rolling off the asphalt. The park would be filled with scantily dressed people.

Including _him_**.**

Grimmjow would not let the man out of his hungry sights on those days. He would track every twitch, every pulse, every stretch and every ripple of those mouth-watering muscles. His own body would overheat and his head would become fuzzy of everything except the other's utter flawlessness. The familiar tightness in his lower half would come back in full force, and he'd be left with an aching hard-on in seconds. These were the times that the part of Grimmjow that wanted to go over and introduce himself – before promptly bending him over a flat surface and fucking the shit out of him that is – grew almost unbearable. But he would just close his eyes and try to get his breathing under control again, before standing up and going back to practice.

He was content to just watch.

* * *

Grimmjow may have been content to just watch, but it seemed that fate didn't nearly have the same idea.

It was another hot Sunday and practice was just wrapping up for Grimmjow. He was jogging lightly around the field to cool down, picking up their cones in the process, when out of nowhere, an object hit him square in the back. He went down hard, tripping over his own feet, but managed to soften the fall with his hands. He hissed as he felt dirt and rocks lodge themselves in his split skin. _'Damn, those'll be a pain to get out.' _

At the thought, he felt a hot burst of anger rise in him. _'Which son of a bitch hit me? They'll learn not to mess with Grimmjow fucking Jaegerjaques!'_

Set on his war path, Grimmjow straightened up to his full height and aimed a fierce glare behind him. What he didn't expect was the sight of this particular man heading towards him – a man with bright orange hair and the most adorable sheepish look on his face. His heart stalled and his mouth went dry at the thought of finally interacting with his guilty pleasure. Already, he could feel something stirring, both in his heart and his dick.

"Hey, you okay there? No permanent damage, right?" The man in front of him laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. At the blank stare, a flash of worry crossed his face. "Hey, I'm serious. Is everything alright?" He placed a hesitant had on his arm.

Grimmjow snapped to the moment the hand touched his skin. Making a herculean effort to get his pulse under control, Grimmjow smirked. "Of course I am. Shit like that ain't enough to hurt me."

That earned him a laugh. "Okaay there Superman. I was just asking." Grinning, he stuck his hand out. "Names Kurosaki, by the way. Ichigo Kurosaki."

Grimmjow snorted. "Strawberry? Yer parents named ya after a fruit?"

The man – no, _Ichigo_ – scowled. "No, they didn't! It means '_to protect'!_ God, why do people always assume it's the other?!"

Grimmjow shrugged, the smirk still resplendent on his face. "I dunno. Maybe it's 'cause ya _look_ like such a fruitcake."

Grimmjow could literally see the other's top fly off, as his face turned red with anger and embarrassment. "You're such an ASSHOLE!" His voice carried over to a group of children playing a couple of feet away and they looked up from their play.

Ichigo's eyes flicked to the startled group, before landing back on Grimmjow. "Fuck _you_, man! I _wish_ you'd gotten injured. I would've _laughed_ at your pathetic ass!"

A small part of Grimmjow wondered what he was doing, antagonizing the man he'd lusted after for months now, the man who was a recurrent star in his steamiest dreams. He knew he was basically ruining the only chance he'd possibly ever have of claiming Ichigo, but he was just _too funny_ when he was angry. He literally couldn't help himself.

"Maybe if you weren't so loud, that wouldn't have happened. Somebody really needs to stuff that mouth of yers real good…." His voice turned husky at the end and Ichigo flushed at the insinuation.

"Whatever buddy, I'm leaving!"

"But you didn't ask _my_ name!" Grimmjow called after him playfully.

"I don't care!"

Grimmjow laughed at the profile the other man made, shoulders hunched and the back of his neck flushed rosily. He couldn't help but grin at the sight. God, he wanted him.

* * *

He cradled the drink in his hand gently, absently watching the small drops of perspiration trailing slowly down the glass. Around him, the bar buzzed with noise and the dim lights filtered murkily through the dank clouds of smoke and evaporated sweat, offset by the deep, cloying scent of too many strong perfumes intermingling. Grimmjow crinkled his nose in distaste and sighed quietly. He didn't know what the fuck he was doing here, really. He'd planned on spending the evening in front of the TV followed by a stint in the shower, getting re-acquainted with his hand.

'_Not even. It's like my fucking best friend these days.'_

And all because of a certain orange-haired beauty. Man, what he wouldn't do to get his hands on him…he was shaken out of his thoughts when a heavy hand clapped on his shoulders, making him jump slightly.

"Hey Kitty-kitty, why so blue?" Grimmjow growled at the almost 7-foor tall bean-pole behind him and punched him hard in the shoulder.

"Call me that once more and you'll die a dickless death."

Nnoitra Gilga raised his hands in a placating gesture and showed off his piano-toothed grin. "It ain't my fault yer such great fodder for jokes, Grimmy. What's wrong with wanting ta make ma best friend smile?"

"I'm not. In the. Mood."

If possible, Nnoitra's grin got even wider. "Well, I think I know what'll cure that…"

"What? Make sense Gilga," Grimmjow huffed in exasperation.

He cackled in response. "Well, don't look now, but a certain berry just walked into the room."

Grimmjow's blood froze as he whipped his head towards the entrance to confirm that yes, Ichigo Kurosaki was in fact, entering the establishment.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck," he chanted under his breath. He was _not_ ready to face the man again, so soon after the last time this morning. Nnoitra, on the other hand, had no such qualms.

"How about we invite him over, huh?" he asked gleefully.

Grimmjow pinned the other with a lethal gaze. "Don't you _dare_ Nnoi!"

"Aww. Whatsa matter Grimmy, can't handle the pressure?"

"No! I just – haven't had time to…"

"Time to whaaat…?" He wasn't about to let this go – Grimmjow like this was just too hilarious!

"…to perfect…my – uh – proposition…?"

Nnoitra doubled over in laughter. "'Perfect your proposition?' Are you fucking serious, Grimmjow?!"

Grimmjow crossed his arms petulantly as tears ran down Nnoi's face. "You're such a pussy, Grimm. Look wait, I got this for ya." And with that, Nnoitra wiped his tears and called out loudly to Ichigo, who was loitering, watching his friends on the dance floor with a drink in his hand.

"OI! ICHIGO! GET OVER HERE!" The noise was drowned out by the rest of the club's cacophony, but it seemed that Ichigo heard it just fine. His head swung around as he tried to locate where the call had come from. His gaze stopped at where they were seated at a booth and his eyes narrowed. Nnoitra, pleased that he'd gotten the oranget's attention, waved frantically for the other to join him, while Grimmjow tried to bury himself in the floor.

Slowly, Ichigo peeled himself of the wall and strolled towards the little alcove where the two were sitting. Seeing the other advance, Grimmjow downed the rest of his glass' contents, seeking a little liquid courage. The alcohol burned the whole way it went down but Grimmjow was pleasantly surprised to notice that he was already slightly buzzed.

"What the fuck do you want?" Ichigo asked, irritation rolling off him in waves.

Nnoitra mock-pouted and said, "Aw Ichi-berry. Why so angry, huh?"

"Well, _maybe_ it's 'cause I don't know you or _maybe_ it's 'cause you're sitting beside _the most obnoxious man in the world!_"

Grimmjow fixed his hot gaze on the berry and smirked. "Aww, no hard feelings, right Ichi? I was just having a bit a fun!"

Ichigo placed his hand on his hip and glowered. "Whatever, buddy. I don't need this crap. I'm–" He was cut off when Nnoitra's hand landed on his shoulder and roughly steered him inside the booth. He followed after quickly, resulting in Ichigo being sandwiched between the two bodies, somewhere he'd rather not be.

For a second, Ichigo could only sit in shock as the two hard bodies pressed against either side of him. Then the blush-fest started and he began to squirm, trying desperately to escape.

"Hey! What's the big idea here? Let me the fuck out!"

Grimmjow laughed as Nnoitra grinned maniacally and slung his arm around Ichigo's shoulders, trapping him in place. "Whatsa matter, Ichi? Ya don't like?"

Ichigo scowled even harder and pushed the offending arm off. "Look, I don't know what you guys are trying to pull, but I'm _not interested!_"

Grimmjow leaned closer to his blushing berry and blew softly in his ear. "But you don't even know what's on the table. Who knows…maybe you'll enjoy it." He finished off with a gentle lick to the strawberry's ear. Ichigo shuddered against him and an almost inaudible moan escaped those lush lips. As the noise registered, three things happened: Grimmjow felt his chances with his Ichi suddenly skyrocket, Ichigo clapped his hands over his mouth and Nnoitra re-evaluated where things were now steadily progressing. He'd known for a long time that his friend had lusted after the vibrant male. He himself felt no physical attraction towards the other, and so he decided to back off before things really started to heat up. He would let Grimmjow have his fun.

Grimmjow flicked his eyes up questioningly when Nnoitra slid out of the booth, snagging Ichigo's discarded drink. At the receiving grin and lewd lick of his lips, Grimmjow snickered quietly. This was why this man was his best friend. With another wink, Nnoitra strolled off.

Sighing happily, he buried his nose into those sunset locks and inhaled deeply. Vanilla and something citrusy assaulted his senses and his libido went into overdrive. _God_, no man should ever smell this enticing.

Meanwhile, Ichigo shifted uncomfortably under the attention. The man beside him was a certified asshole and he shouldn't be letting his do this, but something about his touch and attention sparked a seed of need in him. His body responded on its own and he turned to face the blunet, their faces inches apart.

"You shouldn't – This _isn't_ happening."

Grimmjow's eyes flicked down to those plump lips and then back to those molten eyes. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

"What?"

"It's my name _and_ what you'll be screaming tonight. I suggest you get used to it." With that, he crashed their lips together.

Ichigo felt his heartbeat hit the roof as those impossibly soft lips moved against his and he couldn't help but respond back. Time lost all meaning as their lips moved and molded against each other. Growing impatient, Grimmjow's tongue swiped and prodded against Ichigo's lips and Ichigo promptly opened his mouth, accepting the probing muscle into his hot cavern. Tongues fought a short battle for dominance, but Ichigo was quickly overpowered. He didn't mind though, and just focused on matching the furious pace set by the blunet. Hands tangled in each other's clothing, and Grimmjow plucked irritably at Ichigo's button. Ichigo groaned and shifted even closer, burrowing his own hands into that impossibly soft mass of hair. He ran his hands through the strands gently and was rewarded with a soft gasp from Grimmjow. Encouraged, he moved them down the broad back, pausing to gently knead Grimmjow's lower back before teasingly flicking his fingers under Grimmjow's belt.

Grimmjow smirked against Ichigo's lips and gently sucked the lower lip into his mouth. Swallowing the man's quiet groans, he released the swollen lip and gasped quietly. "_Still_ not interested?"

Ichigo clenched his fists tightly in Grimmjow shirt and swiped his tongue coyly against Grimmjow's lips. "I might've…changed my mind."

Grimmjow's chest rumbled in a deep laugh. "The goods finally convince ya?"

Ichigo grinned and grabbed a handful of that tight, pert ass. "The quality's…quite exceptional."

"You wanna get out?"

"I have my car."

"Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah so just a fun little thing that I enjoyed writing. Now this is the part where you guys review! Oh pretty please! As an incentive I promise to post a second chapter full of delicious lemons if ya'll want that! Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this chapter is for Hollowshirosaki413, who wanted a chapter on what happened in the car. I wasn't planning on doing this but then...ya my mind basically wouldn't let it go ;P**

**Enjoy everybody!**

* * *

They stumbled out of the club, too intent on groping each other to really pay attention to their surroundings. Breaths came hot and fast and Grimmjow felt his himself melt in the heat. Rational thought fled and he clenched his hands in Ichigo's jacket, pushing him back into the wall. They slammed onto the surface together, minds too lost in pleasure to notice any pain. Grimmjow ground his hips against Ichigo's and felt the other respond roughly.

Ichigo couldn't help but growl low in his throat at the delicious friction that robbed him of any sense. He plunged his hands under the blunet's shirt causing buttons popped and hot skin to be bared to the warm night wind. Ichigo trailed cool hands over the smooth surface, leaving goose bumps in his wake. Grimmjow shivered lightly in response and wrapped strong arms around his berry.

"What happened to the car?" he whispered hotly against his ear.

Ichigo gulped harshly and tried to form words. "It–ahh!–" He gasped as Grimmjow started trailing hot, open-mouthed kisses down his throat. "R-right there!" Grimmjow licked a blazing path up and over his Adam's apple. "Behind youuu!" He moaned loudly as his abuser started sucking and licking along his jawline. His mind became white with pleasure and he bucked his hips wildly, his body aching for _something!_

Grimmjow smirked, a wave of pride washing over him at his handiwork. He sighed happily at the sight of the other man flushed for _him_, moaning for _him_, when he hadn't even _done_ anything yet. Fuck, it was a great ego boost. The smirk growing ever bigger on his face, he leaned down and brushed a butterfly kiss onto those adorably trembling lips.

"Gimme the keys, Ichi," he commanded softly.

Shivering slightly at what that tone did to him, Ichigo laced his hands behind the blunet's head and whispered back. "Back pocket." He saw the other smirk, as Grimmjow trailed heavy hands slowly down his back before delving into both his pockets. Hands squeezed and massaged his ass while searching for the elusive keys. Finally, Grimmjow's fingers hit something cold and metal in the left pocket, and he withdrew his hands, but not before another firm grope.

Ichigo untangled himself from Grimmjow body and took several unsteady steps towards the parking lot. Suddenly an arm wrapped around his torso and he looked up questioningly into devilishly blue eyes.

"Where is it, then?"

"It's – ah – the Honda Civic. The silver one."

Grimmjow nodded and lightly towed Ichigo along to the car. He keyed the car open and got in the driver's seat with Ichigo settling in beside him. Pressing the button to start the car, he heard Ichigo put on his seat belt "My house, its–"

"I know where it is."

Silence enveloped the car as Ichigo gaped at Grimmjow. "Uh…how?"

"Cause I live down the hall from ya. Didn't ya ever notice?"

Ichigo blushed. "Well, I uh, _saw_ you sometimes when I was leaving. But I didn't think you _lived_ there…"

"Well now ya know. So how about we get this show on the road, yeah?"

They drove out of the parking lot and onto the road. Ichigo sat back in his seat and let his breath whoosh slowly out. He didn't know how he felt knowing that he and Grimmjow lived so close to each other. It made the situation he was in all the more…uncertain. When Grimmjow had first kissed him, he'd gone along thinking it would be another one-night stand. But knowing that his one-night stand lived literally doors down made the situation complicated. What if they saw each other again? Would they ignore each other? Or would they…questions swam through his mind and he couldn't answer any of them.

He looked over at the profile Grimmjow made, awash in flickering lights and lips pursed. He drove confidently and with a sure hand, but his mind was obviously somewhere else. Ichigo felt a wave of jealously flash through him. If this was happening then he'd be damned if Grimmjow thought of anything else except him. For tonight, he wanted Grimmjow to pay attention only to him.

Silently, careful not to alert the blunet, he unlocked his seat belt and put it back in his place. Slowly, he slithered off the seat and onto the floor, all the while looking at Grimmjow. But as he tried to slide over to the other side, his hand accidentally hit Grimmjow's leg and the other looked down at him in surprise.

"What the hell are ya doing down there?"

Ichigo smiled coyly and finally slid in where he wanted to be – between Grimmjow's legs.

"You seemed like you were thinking hard about something. I thought I'd get rid of the problem for you."

Grimmjow scrunched up his brow in confusion. "And how is this helping? All it's doing is making it harder for me to drive."

Ichigo licked his lips seductively and let his hand trail over a hard thigh. "Let me show you then."

Grimmjow's eyes widened as it dawned on him what the other was planning to do. He flicked his eyes up to the road and then back down to Ichigo.

"Look berry, I don't think this is such a good—" He was cut off suddenly as Ichigo's hand landed on his groin and squeezed, wrenching a deep groan from him. Ichigo smirked, satisfied at the result and slowly massaged the hardening member.

"Looks like you'll have to get used to it," he whispered softly before giving his now rock-hard dick another squeeze. Grimmjow hand shook on the steering wheel and his eyes clouded over with lust as he felt his berry's cool hands ever so slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans.

Ichigo murmured appreciatively at the sight before him. "My my, aren't we a naughty boy…"

Grimmjow grinned at the comment and risked a glance down to see his Ichi's gaze riveted on his pulsing dick. "Surprised?"

Ichigo laughed throatily and leaned forward to bury his nose in the patch of curly blue locks. "No actually," his voice came. "In fact, I'm going commando too." He inhaled deeply, the scent of musk and soap assaulted him. He felt Grimmjow rumble a short laugh above him and decided that play time was over.

He reached forward and grasped the massive erection at the base. Twisting his hands slowly around its girth, he leaned forward and trailed his tongue lightly up the hard flesh. Grimmjow hissed and Ichigo looked up to see his jaw clenched tightly and eyes narrowed to slits. Happy, turned back to his meal and started trailing short kisses up and around the dick, until he reached the top. Without hesitation, he took the head into his mouth and sucked harshly, eliciting a deep groan from Grimmjow.

Ichigo swiped his tongues over the leaking slit and tasted the pre-cum pouring out. Humming in pleasure, he burrowed his tongue inside as far as it would go. Above him, Grimmjow was literally blind with pleasure as he tried to keep the car straight and on-path. His breath came in short pants and it took all control to not buck wildly into that sinful mouth.

"God—_dammit_ Ichi! Fas—Ahh!—ter!" he growled as Ichigo hummed low in his throat, sending waves of pleasure up his spine.

Ichigo gave a final deep suck to the red tip, before flattening his tongue and easing down around the throbbing flesh until nose met the patch of curly hair. He swallowed once, twice and then eased back up, sucking and licking all the way. He felt Grimmjow slide a hand into his hair and grip it tightly, pushing his head back down over his erection.

"More!" he demanded and Ichigo happily complied, settling into a steady rhythm. Grimmjow was in heaven, as he felt the familiar heat in his groin spread like a wildfire through the rest of him. He moaned harshly as Ichigo increased his pace, losing all sense of where he was driving. His hips moved along fluidly with Ichigo's motions and he knew it wouldn't be long before he'd erupt.

"Ungh, Ichigo…I think I'm gonna—"

Suddenly the sound of sirens erupted through the dense fog of his lust, jerking him back to harsh reality. He swiped a heavy hand over his eyes, and focused back onto the road. His heart stopped as he saw that they had drifted far over into the other lane, and when he looked into the rear-view mirror, he saw the flashing lights of a police cruiser at their tail.

He panicked slightly and tried to get Ichigo's attention, who was oblivious to the noise and still happily sucking away.

"Ichigo. Hey _Ichigo! _Stop, we have a problem!" He said as he maneuvered the car onto the hard shoulder and turned it off.

Ichigo looked up at him questioningly, but right then, there was a knock on the window. Grimmjow looked over into the hard gaze of the police officer and reluctantly rolled down the window.

"Would you step outside the car please?" the officer said in an emotionless voice.

Grimmjow flicked an glance down to Ichigo, who let go of his dick with an audible pop. The sound hung in the air and the officer's eyes narrowed as he looked down and saw a sheepish Ichigo on the floor and Grimmjow's dick lying on his lap, still glistening from the saliva. Mutely, he turned his gaze back to Grimmjow.

"Sir, I won't ask again. Would you step outside the car please?"

There was a bit of shuffling as Ichigo tried to get out of Grimmjow's way and Grimmjow tried to maneuver his long legs around the berry and out the car, but finally he was standing outside, jeans still open and erection bobbing around in the air. The officer stared at him coldly, but Grimmjow glared back, as Ichigo looked on from inside the car.

"Your name, please." The officer asked, taking a pen and a pad out of his jacket.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

"And your…partner?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Now what's this about Officer…" he peeked at the name tag. "Kuchiki."

Cold grey eyes bored holes into him. "You'be been driving driving recklessly for the past many minutes, narrowly avoided a crash twice and almost driving into the sidewalk once. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Grimmjow scowled and pointed down to his groin. "Ya see that, Officer? Considering that and what you saw two minutes ago, I think the situation's pretty self-explanatory. But I don't mind explainin' it to ya in _detail_, if ya want."

He heard Ichigo's exclamation at that, but kept his eyes squared on the impassive face before him. "Whatcha gonna do?"

In response, he saw the other man take out another sheet and scribble something down on it, before holding it up for Grimmjow to see. "Do you see this, Mr. Jaegerjaques? _This_ is a ticket, citing you have to pay $1200 to the city by noon tomorrow, or you go in front of a judge. Would you like it?"

Grimmjow sneered. "You can keep it."

"Hmm, that's also possible…but you'll have to grant me something."

Ichigo's voice piped up from the car. "What the fuck, Grimmjow! Take it!"

Grimmjow ignored him and smirked. "Whatcha want?"

The man in front of smiled slightly and his gray eyes came alive. He scribbled something on the pad and ripping of the paper, handed it to Grimmjow, who looked down to see…a phone number?

"What is this?"

"It's my number."

Grimmjow's head snapped up and he gaped slightly in shock. "W-what for?"

"Next time you want to have a little…fun, call me."

Grimmjow couldn't believe it. Here he was, getting propositioned by a police officer! Beside him, he heard Ichigo growl and get out of the car, coming to stand beside him.

"What the fuck's the matter with you, you asshole! Did you just give him your number _in front of me?!_"

The man in question pinned him with a molten gaze. "Don't feel left out, Kurosaki. You can join the fun too."

At that, Ichigo was thrown for a loop. "You mean…all of us – _together?_"

"Of course, if you want."

Ichigo flamed red at the thought and grabbed Grimmjow's arm. "I, uh, think we need to go now." He didn't look back as he dragged the protesting Grimmjow forcibly back to the car. This time, he got in the driver's seat and quickly started the car. Feeling Grimmjow settle in beside him, he flicked one last glance back at the immobile officer and floored it.

"Hey, whatsa matter, Ichigo? Why the rush?" Grimmjow questioned, as he stuffed his now limp dick back into his pants.

"You were there, Grimmjow! You heard what he said!"

Grimmjow laughed. "So what?"

Ichigo's hands clenched on the steering wheel. "What do you mean _'so what'?_ Are you actually thinking about his…_request?_"

Grimmjow leaned forward and trailed his fingers down the side of Ichigo's face. "Course not, babe. Only thing I want is you."

Ichigo's heart sped up at that and without thinking, he pressed down on the gas. He couldn't get home fast enough.

* * *

**Soo, how was it? Personally I've never been in a situation like that so I had a lot of fun just making it up. For those who wanted the lemon, don't worry it's *definitely* in the next chapter! In the meantime, REVIEW - it makes me work harder, meaning a faster update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the all the reviews and faves and alerts guys! So as a thank you, here is, at last, the lemon! I hope your perverted sides enjoy! **

**Btw just on the threesome front - for those who don't it, don't worry I don't think I'll be putting it in this story. But for those who do, I'm thinking about doing a one-shot in the future with GrimmIchiBya. But only if people are interested. **

**But for now, enjoy! :D**

* * *

They tumbled onto the queen-sized bed, limbs tangled and hands tearing desperately at each other's clothes. Buttons popped and there was the distinct sound of something tearing as clothes were torn off and thrown haphazardly onto the floor. Grimmjow rolled them on the bed until he was on top and sat up, taking in the sight.

Under him, Ichigo was flushed and panting, eyes like melted cocoa and mouth plump and swollen from a barrage of kissing. His own breathing got faster and his world narrowed to that single perfect being. For a second he thought that this was a dream – how could he have gone from obsessing over this man to have him willing and ready under him so fast? He kicked himself for not having made a move earlier. Had he known that it would've been so easy, he would've claimed his Ichigo long ago.

Hands reached up and tugged him back into blazing heat. "Yer taking too long," Ichigo growled as he claimed Grimmjow's lips again. Their lips moved and molded against each other ferociously and when Ichigo gasped, Grimmjow took advantage and plunged his tongue into that wet heat. Tongues battled for dominance but Grimmjow would have none of that. Reaching down, he squeezed one beautifully erect nipple while simultaneously grinding down on his berry's erection.

Ichigo moaned and writhed as pleasure overwhelmed him while Grimmjow continued to practically rape his mouth. He couldn't handle this anymore – he wanted so much more. He wanted this man buried balls deep in him, to have him come undone inside of him. He wanted to be fucked ruthlessly and without mercy, until he couldn't think, until the only thing that existed was this man. His hands came up to bury themselves into that silky mass of hair and tugged harshly, ripping that mouth away from him.

"I swear to _god_, Grimmjow," he gasped. "If you don't do something _right now_, I'll fucking rip your _dick_ off and _choke_ you with it!"

Grimmjow let a slow grin spread on his face. He loved a desperate and needy Ichigo. But looking down at him in his state, he decided he loved a pleasure-wrecked Ichigo even more. Slowly, he leaned down and whispered against Ichigo's ear.

"As my princess commands."

He ignored the resulting growl and bit at the man's earlobe, before starting a trail of hot kisses down his glistening neck and heaving chest. He paused at the darkened nubs and engulfed one whole, biting down on it harshly, while playing languorously with the other. Above him, Ichigo almost sobbed as his nerves sizzled and he arched up, craving more of his lover's touch.

Grimmjow gave one last bite and twist before continuing to trail a wet path down Ichigo's torso, stopping to swipe his tongue in every dip and curve of his body. Ichigo gasped as that sinful tongue moved ever closer to his pulsing groin.

"Grimmm…_Ah!_" he exclaimed as suddenly he was engulfed into a wet inferno. He couldn't help but buck into the delicious heat, but his movements were quickly tamped down by a set of rough hands. He moaned loudly instead, as Grimmjow started a furious pace, tongue laving and slurping every inch of his dick. His fingers clutched the sheets tightly and he tensed as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge.

Grimmjow could feel the dick getting bigger in his mouth and he knew that Ichigo wouldn't last much longer. And so he increased his pace, deep-throating the man completely, and felt Ichigo's body arch almost completely off the bed as he screamed, shooting steams of cum straight down his throat. Ichigo twitched helplessly, as Grimmjow sucked and milked him for all he was worth, finally letting the limp cock fall from his lips with a last slurp.

Grimmjow wiped his mouth, utterly satisfied at the exhausted look on his berry's face. Slowly, he crawled back up the beautifully heaving body and kissed the man lightly on the lips. "Tired already?"

Ichigo slit one eye open and looked at him blearily. "Hmmm, what?"

Grimmjow took Ichigo's hand and placed it on his own rock-hard penis. He grinned maniacally and whispered. "Did you think that was it, berry?"

Ichigo's eyes snapped wide open as he felt the hard flesh grow bigger and pulse in his hand.

"Where's the lube, babe?"

"Uh, in t-the drawer."

Grimmjow reached over and opening the drawer, rummaged around until he found the clear bottle. Languidly, he sat back and inspected Ichigo's limp penis. His electric blue eyes flicked up to those molten chocolate ones and he smirked.

"Look at me, and don't look away."

And while he held Ichigo's gaze, he reached forward and took him in his hands. He stroked him, slowly and softly at first, but then the pace increased so that Ichigo's world narrowed to that single point of contact and there was nothing else.

Satisfied that Ichigo was now fully aroused, Grimmjow licked his lips and popped open the cap to the bottle, pouring the unscented lube generously on his fingers. Throwing the bottle away, he slicked his fingers up, preparing himself for that all-important step.

"Ready, Ichigo?"

"Ya…ready."

Without breaking their gaze, Grimmjow slowly pushed one long finger inside his berry. Ichigo winced slightly at the slight burn, but was quickly distracted as Grimmjow stroked his dick firmly.

The finger moved deeper, stroking his velvety inner walls. Ichigo bit his hand as he spread his legs wider, allowing his lover more room to maneuver. Another finger gently pushed him, stretching him wider and his bit his lip, as a sharp flash of pain streaked up his spine. He couldn't help the uncomfortable groan that left his lips and Grimmjow paused.

"No, it's fine. Don't stop," Ichigo pleaded and sighed happily as the two fingers began to move inside of him, stretching and pleasuring him at the same time. A third slick finger quickly joined the fray and jabbed ruthlessly inside him, searching for that spot that would make everything worth it.

White light erupted around him and Ichigo screamed as his body convulsed. Grimmjow grinned and pressed down on the nerve-filled nub again, stroking and massaging him without mercy. His fingers thrust in and out and his own dick gave a painful throb at the sight of his Ichigo writhing and moaning on the bed, his mind lost in a barrage of mind-numbing pleasure. His body screamed at him to claim his berry already and it seemed that Ichigo had the same idea.

"Grimm! Now!" he screamed and Grimmjow lost all control as he ripped his fingers out and buried himself deep inside his berry in one, powerful thrust. Their mouths crashed together and he swallowed Ichigo's scream, forcing his body to stay still until Ichigo got used to him. But his control snapped when Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow neck and commanded hoarsely.

"_Move_."

Liquid fire raced through him as he let himself go and pounded mercilessly against that hot, tight ass. In and out, in and out – he crashed against his lover, the room filling with deep groans and harsh cries.

Ichigo screamed again as Grimmjow brushed that spot inside of him and he saw stars. Mindlessly, he wrapped his legs around Grimmjow, pushing him even deeper inside of him and wrenching a deep groan from the man. Grimmjow moved back slightly and rested his straining arms beside Ichigo's head, changing the angle of his thrusts, so that every one was a direct hit on his berry's pleasure spot. Sweat dripped off of him and his chest heaved for breath as he got ever closer to his end.

Ichigo was lost in a haze of mindless pleasure. He could feel his orgasm fast approaching and he wanted it so bad. He wanted to lose himself in pleasure and know that it was this man who had rendered him this way. He wanted Grimmjow to come inside of him and coat him with his essence. Deliberately, he willed his passage to squeeze and crush the hard flesh inside of him. Grimmjow threw his head back, the veins in his neck visible and straining, as he released a long drawn-out groan. His thrusts got faster and more erratic as he neared the cliff. For a second, he teetered, but with one last squeeze of that insanely tight passage, he came, his seed gushing out of him in thick spurts, coating his berry's passage on the inside.

Ichigo felt himself being filled to the brim and milked the man for all he was worth before one last thrust made him peak himself and come all over their stomachs and chests.

"_Grimm—jow!_" he screamed brokenly one last time and Grimmjow grunted before collapsing heavily on top of him.

They lay in the heavy silence, before Grimmjow pulled out with a low grunt. Ichigo winced slightly at the gushy feeling inside of him, but he didn't mind really. Sighing happily, he turned on his side and cuddled up against his lover's side, before promptly falling asleep.

Grimmjow looked up at the ceiling and let a small smile of happiness come over his face. Turning his head, he buried his face into that soft mass of sunset hair inhaled deeply, the scent of sex and Ichigo soothing him and lulling him into a deep sleep.

"I love you."

* * *

**So a final thank you to everybody who read and put the effort into reviewing and favouriting and alerting! You make my world go round! :D This story's come a long way from the one-shot that it was supposed to be and it's all cause of you guys! Review!**


End file.
